Disney Magical World 2
Disney Magical World 2 (Often reffered to as Disney Magical World 2 by North American Fans)is an upcoming 3DS game and the sequal to Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life (titled Disney Magical World in the North American Release) set to be released on November 5, 2015. The popular life simulation game returns with new features, new costumes, new worlds, and even more new characters. There is currently no news about a North American release. The theme song for the game is "Sparkle ~Kagayaki wo Shinjite~" by May J. Disney Magical World 2, the follow up to the popular franchise, lets players enjoy a variety of new adventures in six Disney-themed worlds, such as exploring the world of Disney Frozen, dancing with Disney princesses or soaring through special Magical Dream events. Players will encounter and interact with well-known characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Ariel, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. The game launches Oct. 14. 'Description' Bandai Namco Entertainment officially announce the title on June 19th, 2015 by opening a official website. A live stream was hosted on July 6th with additional information being revealed. During the live stream it was announce that the game will ship in Japan on November 5th. A new 3DS bundle was also announced. The bundle will contain the game itself and a specially designed 3DS featuring Mickey Mouse. The game will cost around 5,690 yen while the 3DS bundle will cost 21,690 yen. 'Gameplay' Disney Magical World 2, similar to it's presecessor, is a life simulation video game. Players will get to customize their own avatar, design their own café, interact with several Disney Characters, complete several quests, collect items, create clothes and décor for their avatar and cafe, go fishing, and visit Disney themed worlds. The new game is also set to debut brand new settings and worlds such as Frozen and The Little Mermaid. Some familiar worlds such as Alice in Wonderland and Winnie the Pooh will return with new designs and features. A new feature to the game is the "Dance Show" feature. Little is known at the moment but judging by the promo video released on July 5th, Players will get to participate in a dance show with several other Disney characters. Another new feature being added to the game is the "Dream Fantasy" which will be activated when the player falls asleep. Currently little is known about this new feature. 'Disney Worlds' Confirmed Returning Worlds *Castleton *Winnie the Pooh's World. *Alice in Wonderland's World. New Worlds *Mickey Mouse and Friends' World. *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World. *The Little Mermaid's World. *Lilo & Stitch's World. *Frozen's World. 'Artworks' Models 3D Winnie-The-Pooh-DMW.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Piglet-DMW.jpg|Piglet Roo-DMW2.jpg|Roo Tigger-DMW.jpg|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Kanga-DMW2.jpg|Kanga Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl 'Gallery' DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh's World.jpg Pooh with Mii - DMW2.jpg Mii with Pooh and his Pals - DMW2.jpg DMW2 - Pooh with Pals and Mii.jpg Winnie the Pooh: Dance Show Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2 01.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2 02.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2 03.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_DS_-_DMW2_04.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_DS_-_DMW2_05.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_DS_-_DMW2_06.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_DS_-_DMW2_08.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_DS_-_DMW2_07.jpg Winnie the Pooh: Dream Fantasy Mii and Winnie the Pooh DF - DMW2.jpg 'Photos' Winnie_the_Pooh_Met_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_Met_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg DMW2_-_Piglet_Winnie_the_Pooh_and_Mii.jpg Piglet Winnie the Pooh and Mii Photos.jpg Pooh Bee and Mii Photos.jpg Pooh with his Friends and Mii Photos.jpg 'Screenshots' DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2 - Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW2 - Roo.jpg|Roo DMW2 - Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW2 - Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW2 - Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Kanga.jpg|Kanga DMW2 - Owl.jpg|Owl 'Voice Cast' *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse and Clarice *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale *'Jim Cummings' as Winnie the Pooh Tigger and Pete *'Bud Luckey' as Eeyore *'Kath Soucie' as Kanga *'Nikita Hopkins' as Roo *'Craig Ferguson' as Owl *'Tom Kenny' as Rabbit Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Stubs Category:Stub